Baratheon Born
by magicmallorie
Summary: What if when Davos freed Gendry, he joined him, bringing Shireen as well?
1. Chapter 1

Baratheon Born

_He looked so much like Robert. _Davos thought. _Like Stannis, as well. He has the Baratheon look. The boy, Gendry, looked like his father. He would be Shireen's cousin. Family for the princess. Someone to be there for her, someone besides him, besides the stern King, and the cruel Queen. Shireen deserved a good family. She deserved to be loved. Yet, what Stannis was planning, what he had done... to Renly, what he planned to do to the boy. Would Shireen be safe?_

_What if…_ Davos paused in the hallway, it was dark, and only the few lanterns lit the hall. _What if Shireen was next?_ Davos continued walking; his pace hurried. He needed to get the boy out of here. No one deserved to be burned alive. Not like that. Not by her. That woman.

Once Davos had made it to the dungeons, he saw that boy sitting there. With the fire light framing him, he looked more like a man. But Davos, an old man himself, viewed him as a boy. A scared boy, all alone, who needed a family. _Shireen is his family. _

Gendry looked up, his blues his pinched. "Davos?"

"Get up."

"What?" Gendry asked, stupidly, as Davos opened the cell door.

"Quickly." Davos grabbed Gendry, it was the Flea Bottom accent on the Onion Knight's lips that allowed Gendry to go with Davos.

"Where are we going?"

"Out."

"Out?" Gendry asked, incredulous.

"Yes." Davos paused in the hall. "But first we have to make a stop."

"A stop? We're escaping and we're making a stop? For what?"

"Not what." Davos said, as he came upon the Princesses room, the lack of guard a reason of concern for Davos. He knocked. "Who." He told Gendry. When Shireen opened the door, she had a smile on her face. She looked from Davos, then to the man next to him.

"Princess." Davos said, and Gendry bowed hastily and uttered a _mi'lady. _The memories of a different princess and a different life rising to his mind.

"Davos?"

"This is Gendry." Davos patted Gendry's shoulder, "He's your cousin. Your family."

"Really?" Shireen asked excitedly, she looked at Gendry piercingly, and Gendry shifted on his feet.

"Yes, he's a good lad. A right good lad." Davos huffed, and took a big breath, "which is why he is escaping tonight. Which is why we're escaping tonight."

"We?" Shireen asked in confusion.

"WE?" Gendry whisper-shouted, looking up and down the hall. "She's a princess!"

"Yes, she his. She is a Baratheon. And, I am…."

Gendry and Shireen both shared a look, and then looked searchingly at Davos. The old man took another big breath, "I am afraid. Stannis killed Renly." Shireen gasped. "He wants to kill Gendry." Shireen looked sick. "And I'm afraid," Davos said, looking at Shireen, "that he'll want more Baratheon blood."

"You don't mean me?" Shireen asked, her small face, twisting in fright.

"No." Gendry said, so afraid of losing another shot of having a family, "They'd have to go through me."

"Aye, and me." Said Davos, "Which is why I think it's best if we're not here when we come."

"So we escape." Shireen uttered. Then, there was a bang down the hall. The three stood quiet, and heard footsteps coming.

"We go now." Davos said, grabbing Shireen's hand, as they raced away from the footsteps. Gendry following behind.

The group of three were able to make it to a rowboat that Davos had hidden away, full of supplies. "Inside, quickly." Davos said, as Gendry lifted Shireen into the boat, and the men pushed the boat into the surf and jumped in. Rowing quietly away from shore. Away from Dragonstone, the woman and the King.

"Where are we going?" Gendry asked.

"The only place we can go." Davos said, "North."


	2. Chapter 2

_North. _Thought Gendry. _Her home. _With another push of his shoulders, Gendry rowed the boat. It would be early morning now, they had fled from Dragonstone in the middle of the night, and Gendry hoped they would have a few more hours before people noticed they were gone. Gendry rowed some more, and looked at his cousin. _My cousin._

Her face was small, and half of it gone over in scales or scars. Yet, the smile that she presented Davos with last night was something that even graced her face in her sleep. _She is not unkind. She is good. _Gendry had seen how those higher in station than himself treated those who they believed to be less than. But Shireen, _she calls me cousin. We are family now. _It sounds like a joke, Gendry thought, _the Onion Knight, the Greyscale Princess, and the Last Bastard, all walk into a brothel. _Huffing a laugh, Gendry continued to row. Davos sniffed and cracked open and eye. Careful when sitting up to not disturb Shireen who rested by his side.

"We should be watchful. We are on our way to White Harbor, but who knows who could be out here."

"Pirates?" Gendry asked.

"No, lad," Davos said, as he checked the horizon. "Ironborn. Maybe even Stannis's own fleet."

Gendry took a breath, and continued rowing, gritting his teeth, "That would be bad."

"Aye, it would. We stole the princess."

"You stole the princess." Gendry huffed a breath, "Ya stole me too."

Davos faced turned red, "I guess my smuggling days ain't over like a thought."

With that a quiet came upon the boat, the only sound of that if the oars breaking across the water. With the quiet came a fog as well. Davos was able to direct Gendry by using his sea knowledge, but even with the fog it became difficult to navigate. As the day wore on, Shireen woke up, and was afraid at first at the lack of anything around them.

"Are we flying?" Shireen asked, "It's like we are in the clouds."

Davos smiled down at the girl and passed her and Gendry some food as Gendry took a break from rowing.

"It's just the fog." Davos said, "It'll pass eventually, or we'll pass through it."

Gendry drank some of the water out of a wineskin, and offered it to Shireen. "How much farther until we reach White Harbour?"

"I'd say about-" Davos was interrupted by a loud shout.

"STATE YOUR NAME AND YOUR PURPOSE IN OUR SEAS?" Demanded a voice. Shireen reached for Davos hand, and grasped it in fright, but her eyes were strong, and questioning at Davos, then Gendry.

"I'LL STATE MY NAME AND PURPOSE WHEN YOU STATE YOURS!" Gendry returned. Davos looked miffed, and pulled out his knife, ready to fight.

"MY NAME IS THEON GREYJOY OF THE IRON ISLANDS, AND I AIM TO CLAIM WINTERFELL AS MY OWN!"

There was a slice of quiet on the boat before Gendry stood up on the rowboat.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" He shouted, "WINTERFELL BELONGS TO THE STARKS, TO ARYA."

There was quiet once again. At the name of Lord Stark's youngest daughter, Davos looked at Gendry, _did he know her. _

The voice that replied in the fog was hesitant now, "Arya is gone. She's held hostage in King's Landing."

Gendry laughed, "She's a hostage but not in King's Landing. She's in the Riverlands." Gendry remembered Arya talking about her brothers, and Theon, though her father's wards, and one she thought was completely stupid, was one of them. "I'm sure she'd like if her brother saved her. I'm sure she'd like if her brother returned her to her King, to her mother, to her home. Winterfell, a place she could be safe. A place where brother's do not steal the home of their family!"

There was a pause in the air, and the ship that Greyjoy was in finally revealed itself from the fog. His faced was screwed up, "I'll ask again," his voice was that of steal, "who are you and what is your purpose on these seas?"

"Our purpose is to go North. Our purpose is to join Lord Stark." Shireen said, Theon looked at her and blanched.

"A girl with greyscale?" He laughed, as did the other's in his crew, "Are you sure you've all not just been infected and left to die at sea. All I see is an old man, a girl, and what, a farmer?"

"This girl," Shireen said, standing as well, glaring at Theon, "Is Shireen Baratheon, first of her name, daughter of the rightful king of the Iron Throne."

The crew stopped laughing, the knowledge of the princess having greyscale was known across the kingdoms.

"This old man," She gestured to Davos, "Is he Onion Knight, the man who saved my father when he was under siege, and who saved me when my own life was threatened by my father."

"And this farmer," Shireen was looking straight at Theon, "Is the last bastard of my uncle, Robert Baratheon."

At this moment it was if the wind held its breath.

"We are going North." Shireen finished, "And if my cousin speaks true, you are brother to Lord Stark. A man my uncle was going to be allies with. A man who would protect us. Tell me, will you honor his oath?"

Theon looked at Shireen, looked at Davos, then at Gendry. With a nod, he turned to his crew. "Help them on board." He looks at Gendry, "You know where Arya is?"

Gendry nodded.

"Good." Theon smiled, "We'll head there. My sister will not be held hostage when I can save her. What's our heading?"

"The Riverlands." Gendry smiled for the first time in the conversation, "To meet the Brotherhood without Banners."

"Aye, to the Riverlands."


	3. Chapter 3

_Cersei, Joffrey, Tywin, The Hound, Payn, The Mountain, _Arya recited the list in her head, another name coming to mind, _Gendry. _Her eyes opened, and she looked up at the night sky. _Should she add him to her list?_ Arya wondered, she looked around The Brotherhood Without Banners, how they laughed and jeered and drank and slept. _He would have given me up for this…_ She thought, _for men, _she paused, _for brothers. _

_Brothers like Bran, Robb, Rickon, Theon… Jon. Gendry was like Jon, he was a bastard. He was a bastard, and in that way had siblings yet no siblings. No father. No mother. No family. She had offered to be his family. But he sought it here instead. _

_Why?_

She looked around the room, unimpressed. She looked to the man who worshipped the Red God, and the man next to him, a man brought back to life more times than fingers on a hand. _Was it love?_ She wondered. _Was Gendry seeking a love that could bring people back?_

_Yet, _Arya's face turned sour, _those same men who promised to be brothers, had betrayed him. Had caged him. Had sold him. He was not their brother. He was not hers either. She was his lady. He was a bastard. But I love-_

"Would you stop thinking so loud," The Hound gruffed at Arya, glaring from the other side of the fire. The Brotherhood had let it free, and he was hanging around their camp, scaring boys and eating chicken.

"At least I think." Arya replied, wishing for needle. The names started to go through her mind, _Polliver, Joffrey, Cersei-_

"I said stop it." He rolled his eyes and jammed a piece of chicken into his mouth, and let out a burp. Arya glared at him harshly, her hands turning into fists.

"That's no way for a lady to act." He told her.

"I'm no lady!" Arya yelled at him.

"Yes, you are," replied the Hound, he looked at Arya, "your mother was a lady, your sister is a lady, and you are a lady." He let out a harsh laugh, "However, compared to your sister, then you are very much not a lady."

"Don't talk about Sansa!"

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"She's my sister. She's a hostage in Kings Landing, and she's stupid." Arya was frustrated, and tears began to threatened to spill from her eyes. The Hound's face turned from anger to surprise.

"I don't think Sansa is stupid."

"And you know a lady so well?" Arya asked in jest.

"I was Joffrey's guard, and Sansa is his betrothed, of course I know Lady Sansa."

"You've seen Sansa?" Arya asked, suspicious, "And yet, you still believe her to not be stupid."

"No," replied the Hound, "She's brave. I believed she was going to kill Joffrey."

"You did?" Arya asked in shock.

"But I stopped her."

"Why would you do that?" Arya asked, those clenched fists going for the Hound. He deftly caught her hands, "Because if she did kill him, she would have died too. She ain't need to die. Not for him."

"She can't die." Arya said. Thoughts going a million miles a minute in her head, _all this time I've been thinking of brothers when I've forgotten my sister. _"I have to save her."

The Hound snorted, "You think you can save your sister? When no one else has?"

"No one else has tried." Arya replied, and watched the Hound, his face turned from sour to sad, and he looked up at the stars. In the light of the fire, his scars did not seem so pronounced, and he looked like more than a man than ever. A tired man. "You tried, didn't you?" She asked.

He did not respond.

"You tried?" She asked again. After a moment, he nodded.

"Yet, she's not here, she's not safe."

"She would not come with me. Stannis was coming, she believed she would be safe. Why would she think she would be safe with me. I'm nothing but a hound."

"No," Arya said, rising from the ground, "you tried. But I'm here not, and we are surrounded by brothers who have lost mothers, fathers, children, brothers and sisters to this war. To the Lannister's. Let's remind of one they could save."

The Hound narrowed his eyes and sat up.

"Brothers!" Arya called, "BROTHERS!" She screamed.

The sound in the camp quieted and all the men turned to Arya.

"You know who I am." She looked at the Red Priest and the Immortal Man. "You know this war." She looked around the room, her voice larger than her body, "You know the grief it has caused you. The one's you have lost. Because of gold and lions. And from it, you are here, with brothers, fighting not for banners, but for brothers!"

A cheer went into the air. And Arya let the cheers go to silence, "Yet," she said, looking at the men, catching and holding their eyes, "You have forgotten your sisters!"

"How many of you have lost sisters to men and wars! How many of them go unavenged, how many of them are alone, abandoned!" The air is tense, and some men have tears in their eyes. "I still have one sister. She is locked away, and abused by a false king, who is not worthy of her hand. What do we do to those who hurt our sisters?"

She looked at the men, she turned to the Hound, "What would you do?"

"I would fight." The Hound said, he stood up and looked around the camp, "I don't fight for no king or no banner. To hell with the King!"

A cheer went up around the camp, the Hound continued, "I have seen his terror, and have been his sword. But no more! When we allow the King to abuse one meant to be his wife, we allow for the abuse of women across the Kingdom, and to this, I say no more!"

And turned, and he knelt to Arya, "I will fight for your sister, and every other sister. I pledge this to you."

Around the room, men fell, and made the pledge, the last being the Red Priest.

"I pledge this to you."

A cheer went up around the room. "To Kingslanding!" Yelled the Hound.

_A smile comes over Arya's face, she recites her list. Joffery, Cersei-_

"To Kingslanding! To my sister!"

_I will not abandon you Sansa, _Arya swears, _I'm coming, I promise. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I am Theon Greyjoy. I am Theon Greyjo-, I am Theon Greyj-, I am Theon G-, I am Theon St-, I am Theon. _

Theon, always knew one thing about himself. And that was he knew and also did not know who he was. He was a ward of Eddard Stark, where he was raised and treated like a son, and became a brother to the other Stark children. But he was also the heir to the Iron Islands. A place, that memories were as blurred and greyed so much that he had not recognized his own sister.

_I am Theon. _He thought, _I am Theon Greyjoy and I am Theon Stark. I am not only brother to Robb, Bran, Rickon, Jon, Arya and Sansa, but also to Yara. _It seems that no matter where he goes, he has family. Yet, he had planned to betray those who had raised and loved him, it did not sit well with him. When the girl, old man, and bastard yelled at him from their dingy, he realized that The Drowned God was offering him something. A chance at forgiveness. The Drowned God showed him whose family he really belongs too. So, he allowed Shireen, Gendry and Davos onto his ship. He had promised them the Riverland's, and that is where they were going. He was going to help his family.

_I am Theon. _

The men helped the passengers on the dingy onto the ship. They looked tired, yet determined, and Shireen, the girl, for all she was, was a girl, looked at everything around her with a natural curiosity, before settling her eyes on Theon.

"My lord," Shireen said, curtsying. The Iron Islanders paused for a moment, many did not treat those of the Iron Islands with much curtesy, yet alone their lord.

"My lady," Theon replied, "I believe you are Lord Stannis's daughter, and tales of the Onion Knight and his lack of fingers is well known." Davos huffed a small laugh, and Theon decided he might like the old man. "Yet, this man you claim as your cousin, a bastard of the late King Robert, what proof do you have?"

Shireen, herself, would also like to know how her father knew that Gendry was the bastard of the King, besides his very Baratheon looks. There was a pause before Davos spook, "My lord," he bowed a bit to Theon, "Lord Stannis kept an eye on all of King Robert's bastards, and made sure they were taken care of in their lives. I know many judge him as a cold man, but family was family." He clapped Gendry on the shoulder, "This lad was apprenticing as a blacksmith, quite a fine one too."

Gendry blushed at the praise.

Theon, nodded quickly, and tracked the horizon with his eyes, "Then if Lord Stannis is not as cold, why do you run from him?"

"He was going to burn me alive milord," Gendry told Theon.

A man listening in spit on the ground, and muttered about the damn fire god.

"I feared," Davos continued after glancing around, "that after Lord Stannis had Lord Renly killed, with his plans to kill Gendry, would continue to kill his kin, and kill Lady Shireen. And I- "Davos sucked in a breath, and too looked towards the horizon, as Shireen took his hand reassuringly, "-I worried that he would continue. His priestess is not a kind woman, and I fear her plans."

"Yes," Theon nodded, "Running seems like the best option. And joining with us, with the Starks will be good way to make alliances. Shireen is the only Baratheon heir, if Gendry is not legitimized, her future is that future of the Stormlands, and in that, I would like to offer a hand in assistance, mi' lady," Theon told Shireen, taking her hand, and kneeling before her, "I offer you the protection of my hands and those hands who follow me," Shireen smiled and nodded.

Theon stood and turned to Gendry, "When did you last see Arya?"

Gendry stiffened, "I last saw Arya from a back of a cart in the Riverland's. I was being sold to Lord Stannis and she was staying with the Brotherhood Without Banners. I expect she will be where they are, but not for much longer."

"Then we must hurry." Theon replied.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you hear that noise?" The girl asked. In her hands was a coin, she turned it over and over. The men behind her all seemed to pause as a wolf's cry went out in the night air. "_Nymeria," _the girl seemed to breath, dropping the coin, and running into the words.

"ARYA!" The Hound shouted, as he looked after her, before running to catch up. "Bloody she-wolfs."

The coin remained in the dirt.

Arya's world seemed to come alive. That howl, it reminded her of her family, the howl, a call home. Breaking through the trees, Arya stumbled to a halt, infront of her was dead Lannister men across a field. A direwolf, stood there. Grey, and hesitant, as it looked at the girl. Arya stumbled, behind the direwolf, across the field, there stood a man. His hair was a dark red, and he wore a coat of furs. He was covered in blood, his sword held loosely in his hand, which fell to the ground when he saw his sister. For who else could this be, alone, short-haired, and running towards a direwolf.

"Arya!" Robb yelled, running to his sister. Arya staggered to her brother, and they clasped onto each other. Holding on, afraid to let go. Robb, patting and smoothing Arya's hair, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Robb." Arya said, The Hound, at seeing the scene, snorted, caught Arya's eye and winked, and turned to bring the Brotherhood-, no, The Sisterhood, to the field.

"What are you doing here? I thought you dead." Robb exclaimed, pulling back from Arya, looking over her face, searching for injuries.

"I escaped." Arya said, a small smile on her face, "I used the sword that Jon gave me."

"Jon gave you a sword!" Robb laughed, before hugging Arya once again. "Mother will be delighted to hear. Let's take you to her!"

"We have to wait." Arya replied.

"For what?"

"My army," Arya replied, looking back the woods.

"You have an army?" Robb asked, surprised, "Where did you get an army?"

Arya let out a small smile, "Have you heard of the Brotherhood?"


	6. Chapter 6

Arya

Arya knew they needed a plan. Saving all the sisters was a good idea, but it was simply that, an idea. She looked over the group who had called themselves the Brotherhood, and smiled. She remembered the first she heard of the Brotherhood. On the lip of Polliver. One of the names she had given. Harrenhall. Harrenhall, a place she knew Tywin Lannister left in the hands of his most gruesome banner man, The Mountain. Gregor Clegane. Standing, Arya nodded towards the Red Priest, the Knight, and the Hound, as well as some of the other men who have some leadership in the Brotherhood.

"What've ya to discuss with us?" Asked the Priest, eyes scanning the group of men around the fires before settling back on Arya.

"I have a plan about what we should do."

"What's that?"

"We're taking Harrenhall."

She was met with silence.

"Tywin Lannister holds Harrenhall." The Hound spoke gruffly

"No." Arya smirked, "Gregor Celgene holds Harrenhall. Tywin Lannister has moved towards Kingslanding because of Stannis Baratheon."

Again silence. Arya continued, "I want The Mountain to die. I want him to pay for what he did. He killed Elia Martell. He killed her children. If we take Harrenhall, if we take The Mountain, we get the Martells."

"You mean to make an alliance?" The knight asks.

"We can't survive on hunting forever. We are going to need some way to fund our war. Harrenhall is all but abandoned, and securing it means securing a base that separates the war in the North, and a war in the South. I know Harrenhall. With a small force of men, we take out the guards. We take Harrenhall. We stop the pain that was inflicted there We no longer hide in trees, but in a fortress that only dragon fire was able to topple."

"Fuck the king," Arya looks at the Hound, "That's what I said when I left during the Battle of the Blackwater, fuck my brother. Let's fucking take Harrenhall." He paused his speech, "Lets send the Martells my brother's head."


	7. Chapter 7

Gendry

Gendry didn't know what it meant to have a cousin. He also didn't know what do with a female cousin. The closet thing he ever came to having a relationship with a girl was with Arya, and his feelings, though confusing, weren't familial. However, on the Greyson ship, he could not help but notice how his cousin seemed to spend her time either with himself and Davos in lessons, but also with Theon Greyjoy.

Gendry did not know how he felt about the man. He was proud and arrogant, and when not around Shireen, would make jokes about some whore named Ros. However, whenever Shireen would come on deck, Theon had a way of making all of the other men stand taller. Though they were rovers and pillagers, the Greyjoy men had become to trust Shireen, and respect her.

It was not her kindness that had endeared the men to her so, but it was the fact that she seemed to thrive in the sea air. Davos had most likely told Shireen many stories about his time smuggling, and as a result, Shireen seemed to be able to speak the language of the men. She knew how to run a ship, what the weather meant, and for some reason, it shocked the men. She could have been an Iron Islander, they whispered. For she seemed to speak to the Drowned God.

It was halfway through their journey when Shireen told the captain that there was a storm coming, and that it would be best for them to find shelter in a bay. They laughed at her, and pointed to the blue sky. She told them again, and when they did not listen, you took her pleas to Theon. Theon was about to laugh as well, but the blue sky was not as blue, and almost in an instant, the sky was becoming grey. The water rougher, the wind heavy and unstable. The men looked at Shireen, but she only had eyes on Theon. "Take us to a bay." He said.

Even in the bay, the storm rocked the ship. And in the distance, waves of over a hundred feet could be seen crashing into each other. Waves so big, they would have taken the ship with it to the bottom of the sea. Again, all eyes turned to Shireen. But she only looked to Theon. "Lord Greyjoy."

She curtsied before returning to her chambers below deck. Theon watched her go with a nod, "Lady Baratheon," whispered from his lips, lost in the wind.

As the journey continued, the men stopped looking at the Greyscale on her face. But their eyes seemed to be drawn to her lips, and her eyes. As grey as the sky that day of the storm, she watched everything with a sharp and careful eye. The men started to ask her questions, and tell their own stories. It was no longer a voyage sent to take Winterfell, but a voyage to create friendships.

From Davos, Gendry learned about the Stormlands. He learned about the houses there, who was loyal to his father, to his uncle, who would be loyal to Shireen. Gendry knew that Davos had a family of his own, a wife and sons he left to save him, to save Shireen. Davos may have never had parents who raised him. But with how Davos looked after Shireen, how he was looking after himself, Gendry could not ask for a better father. It seemed that like his own real father, that Shireen's as not great as well.

Davos had stolen both him and Shireen from their remaining blood family. Afraid of what Stannis would do to them. Gendry knew he was the one who would have died that night, but the fact that Davos feared for Shireen, Stannis's own daughter, made Gendry afraid. Who was his uncle? A man who murdered his own brother. A man who would have murdered his nephew. Then maybe his own daughter?


	8. Chapter 8

_They hadn't seen it coming, Arya thought with a smirk. Harrenhall was hers. It was hers! When she had first proposed the plan to take over Harrenhall, many of the men had laughed, but once she explained what she knew, who she was cupbearer for, things changed in their eyes. Arya knew Harrenhall, she knew its strengths and she knew its weakness, and she wasn't going to let it stand there, a hall of Lannister forces any longer. _

_The plan was simple. They were not going to attack head-on, that would be suicide, and though they had a hundred-odd men, many great fighters, they would not survive a direct attack. No, Arya thought, taking the castle would be easier if they did not directly attack. _

_"You don't wanntta have us attack?" The Hound asked, raising a brow. _

_"No, we'll attack." Arya said, "We'll just be smart about it."_

_"What do you know about being smart?" Asked The Hound. _

_"More than you," Arya replied. _

_So, they planned an attack. One that would be smart. They started having their men slip in one or two a week. Slowly gaining their numbers, slowly learning the routines. A signal, once the men were in position was to go up after two weeks of men entering the castle. They would have entered under roles where their identities were not suspect, a cook, a guard, a stonemason. _

_On the night of the agreed attack, the cook poisoned the beer, causing the Lannister men to fall asleep or die, depending on how much they had drunk at dinner. The guards who remained on duty were either Arya's men or dead once hers reached them. The stonemason, an old, but kind man, made sure he was near the Mountain's chambers. The stonemason had been fixing the room next to the Mountains, and when he saw the signal, he had his helpers barricade the Mountain's door with his building materials. Locking the beast inside, to starve or perish is the sealed room. _

_And as the moon waned over the castle, Arya entered Harrenhall, a pile of dead Lannister men in a heap. The castle was hers. Arya cheered, and the men's echoing cheers went around the castle. It was theirs. _

It was the next day when she saw Robb.

_Arya let out a smile, "Have you heard of the Brotherhood?"_

Robb stiffened and looked at his sister, his brows pinched in confusion. Arya had sent scouts, and when a battle between her brother, and the Lannister's was being fought, Arya and the Hound rode out. _Robb was bloody_, Arya thought. His hair which had once been a dark, almost brown-red, now was a bloody color, lightened by the Southern sun.

"I have heard of them. They have been quiet as of late."

"They have been busy."

"Busy doing what?"

Arya paused, before smiling up at her brother. "I heard you married a girl." Robb smiled, and nodded at his sister, Arya returned his smile, but it quickly turned feral, "I also heard that you promised me to a Frey."

Robb turned away, pained.

"You would make a promise for us both, and break yours?" She asked him, demanding, and pulling him to look at her.

"This is war, Arya," Robb stated.

"This is war." Arya calmly returned. "And I will not marry a Frey."

"But is promised!" Robb replied, angrily. "I cannot break another promise."

"But I did not promise! And I will not bend!" She returned, "I have an army. I will not have a husband."

Robb, whose breathing was becoming heavy in anger, paused. He took a breath and bit his lip in thought.

"Will your army fight for me, then? For if we cannot make peace with the Frey's, then we would have to fight them."

"They have sworn to fight for no Kings." Arya said, her tone softening, "They would not fight for you."

"Yet they fought for you."

"I am no king."

"No," Robb looked at her, her faded black shirt and breeches, her short, uneven hair cut. The sword at her hip. She looked more begger than king. Yet, her stance, the steel in her gaze, for the moment it was like father was there. Her eyes almost black. She had his look, she had his strength. "You are no king," he finally said.

The wind passed through them, and they both looked at each other. _Bloody Robb, _Arya thought. _Black Sister, _thought Robb, _who do you mourn for still? Father? _

"My army holds Harrenhall," Arya said. Robb let out a gasp.

"You speak true?"

She nodded. "I have sent the Martell's the Mountain's head."

Robb furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"He killed their sister," Arya stared him cold in the eyes, "I still fight for sisters."

Robb seemed to swallow his tongue.

"I still fight for Sansa."

"As do I."

"Do you? You have been fighting for land, and you have become a king. Yet, I was here, and Sansa is still in King's Landing."

Arya was shouting now, but she did not care. They were the only ones on the field. "She had to watch as they cut off father's head! I watched her fall! She is alone! And she has been alone! Who knows what Joffery has been doing to her!"

Robb reached out an arm but paused for a moment before he placed it on his sister's shoulder. "I am sorry." He said. Arya, eyes turning wet, turned away. "Arya." He said.

"Stop." She wouldn't cry. Not because of Robb.

"Arya." She shoved him away.

"I am your brother." Robb took her in his arms. She struggled and tried to push him away, but he held her to him, and he shushed her. "I am your brother, and I am sorry. I have been fighting for the wrong things. _Family, duty, honor. _I have made a mistake."

Arya had stopped fighting at their mother's words, and she let her brother hold her. And for the first time since her father died, she let herself cry.


End file.
